Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV, trzecia dla Patricka McReary. Solucja Przed misją przebieramy się w garnitur i buty z Perseus. Patrick zapoznaje nas ze swoimi pozostałymi braćmi - Derrickiem i Geraldem. Po zakończeniu przerywnika zdobywamy jakiś wóz i jedziemy wraz z ekipą do banku w Chinatown. Po drodze okazuje się na czym polega misja - jest to napad na bank. Po dojechaniu na miejsce rozpocznie się napad. Podczas dość długiego przerywnika zginie jeden z członków naszej ekipy, a także zostanie otwarty skarbiec. Gdy odzyskamy kontrolę nad Niko schodzimy na dół do skarbca i zabieramy pieniądze. Potem wychodzimy na górę, wybieramy broń szturmową, znajdujemy kryjówkę i zaczynamy ściągać policjantów stojących przed bankiem. Przez całą drogę uważamy, aby się nie zgubić, idziemy za Patrickiem i Derrickiem. W kolejnych alejkach chowamy się za kontenerami, murkami i zasypujemy policjantów kulami i granatami. W pewnym momencie Packie zdecyduje o zejściu w podziemie. Idziemy za nim na stację kolei, nadal wybijając policjantów. Na dole znajduje się pokaźna grupa NOOSE - pozbywamy się ich strzałami w głowę. Schodzimy jeszcze niżej - przy torach znajdziemy dwóch policjantów. Zabijamy ich, i podążamy za braćmi McReary po torach - uważamy, aby nie zostać rozjechanym przez pociąg. Wchodzimy w żółty znacznik i wydostajemy się na ulicę. Zdobywamy jakiś czteromiejscowy wóz, albo wsiadamy do stojącego na ulicy Huntleya Sport, gubimy policję i jedziemy do domu rodziny McReary. Ciekawostki * Cutscenka z napadu jest zarazem rozpoczęciem pierwszej misji w The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Cutscenka w banku przypomina scenę napadu z filmu Na fali z Patrickiem Swayze. * Tytuł misji nawiązuje pośrednio do czterolistnej koniczyny rzekomo przynoszącej szczęście (spośród 4 napastników ginie Michael Keane) i pośrednio do narodowości McRearych i Keane'a (wszyscy są Irlandczykami, a trójlistna koniczyna jest irlandzkim symbolem narodowym). * Po cutscence napadu klienci banku są technicznie martwi (gdy gracz będzie celował do nich, wskaźnik ukaże, że mają oni 0 HP). * Mimo iż informacja na dole ekranu nakazuje zabranie czterodrzwiowego samochodu, gra dopuszcza także helikoptery, lecz z uwagi na obracające się łopatki wirnika które obijają się o filary podpierające kolejkę nadziemną, nie jesteśmy w stanie podlecieć nimi pod dom McRearych. * Helikopter, który Niko ostrzeliwuje przed wejściem do metra, jest niezniszczalny, nawet po zabiciu pilota. Prawdopodobnie jest to celowy błąd w misji, by uniemożliwić graczowi zdobycie helikoptera do ucieczki i tym samym znacznego ułatwienia misji. * Gracz nie musi wsiadać do samochodu i gubić w ten sposób pościg po wyjściu na powierzchnię. Może po prostu wrócić się i uciec tunelem, co może uczynić misję nieco łatwiejszą. * Misja ta zostaje wspomniana przez Packiego w GTA V (tylko wtedy, jeśli gracz zwerbuje go do ekipy od napadów). Packie mówi o niej, że był to jego największy skok na bank. Wspomni również, że Derrick nie żyje i że Niko prawdopodobnie też jest martwy. * Jeśli gracz zabije cywili w banku przed zabraniem pieniędzy, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Jeśli zrobi to po zabraniu pieniędzy, będzie mógł kontynuować misję. * Jeśli gracz przerwie misję w dowolnym momencie między zdobyciem pieniędzy a wyjściem na powierzchnię (w sposób inny niż śmierć), będzie musiał zgubić pięciogwiazdkowy pościg. * Jednym z zakładników jest Luis Lopez - główny bohater dodatku The Ballad of Gay Tony. Gracz może go zabić, lecz mimo to Luis i tak pojawi się w następnych dwóch misjach. * Bomba wybucha po ok. 40 sekundach, mimo, że mowa jest o minucie. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Three Leaf Clover (1).jpg|Zapoznanie z dwoma następnymi braćmi McReary. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (2).jpg|Niko, Packie, Derrick i Michael wsiadają do wozu. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (3).jpg|Wyjaśnienie planu. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (4).jpg|Podjazd… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (5).jpg|…pod bank. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (6).jpg|Wejście do banku. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (7).jpg|Polecenie Niko. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (8).jpg|Informacja Derricka o ładunku wybuchowym. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (9).jpg|Śmierć Michaela… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (10).jpg|…i odwet braci McReary. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (11).jpg|Eksplozja PE4. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (12).jpg|Niko idzie do sejfu… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (13).jpg|…i zabiera pieniądze. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (14).jpg|Potem wychodzi z sejfu. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (15).jpg|Obława policyjna. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (16).jpg|Walka z policją przy banku… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (17).jpg|…w pierwszej… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (18).jpg|…drugiej… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (19).jpg|…i trzeciej alejce. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (20).jpg|Oczyszczenie kolejnej alejki. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (21).jpg|Ostatni alejka… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (22).jpg|…i ucieczka pod ziemię. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (23).jpg|Niko schodzi na dół… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (24).jpg|…i nadal walczy z policją… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (25).jpg|…na peronie… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (26).jpg|…i na torach. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (27).jpg|Ucieczka torami… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (28).jpg|…aż do wyjścia. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (29).jpg|Zdobycie samochodu… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (30).jpg|…przejazd przez most… Plik:Three Leaf Clover (31).jpg|…i dojazd do domu rodziny McReary. Plik:Three Leaf Clover (32).jpg|Rozmowa z Packiem. Waste Not Want Knots | następna = Smackdown Actions Speak Louder than Words Taking in the Trash }} Kategoria:Misje rabunkowe Kategoria:Crossovery de:Three Leaf Clover en:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover